halfprincefandomcom_zh-20200223-history
1/2王子 (漫畫)
Category:未使用資訊框模板 1/2王子 (1/2 Prince) 是一套根據御我的輕小說《1/2王子》，由蔡鴻忠改編的臺灣漫畫。 The story takes place in the year 2100 A.D. where humans have developed highly realistic virtual reality games. The protagonist, 19 years old female college student 風藍, is challenged by her twin brother 風揚名 to play the newest popular virtual reality game - 第二生命 - without using the advantages of being a female character in the game. She decides to play as a male character and prove her skills as an elf swordsman. In the game, she makes many friends and her adventures begin. 簡介 1/2王子 is about 風藍, a wistful, yet cheery, 19 years old girl who shares the same interest as her 19 years old twin brother, 風揚名, to play virtual reality games. After being challenged by her brother, she is determined to become a male warrior in 第二生命 and prove her gaming skills to her brother without using "female benefits" in game. While trying to get the upper hand on leveling Feng Xiao Lan logs into Second Life too early and ends up being the first player ever to log on. As a reward for this, the Second Life superiors grant her wish to change her gender, an otherwise impossible request. Thus begins her adventures as an elf who is too stunning for the girl population to leave alone. With her/his perfect face, she needs all the help she can get to fend off crowds of girls/wolves. Along the way, 王子 gathers a very odd team of players (in order of joining Prince): 小龍女, the extraordinarily beautiful elf 隱藏GM (Game Master); 醜狼, the beast priest that is part of the wolf race and two meters tall; 娃娃, the cute celestial (or angel, in the novel) necromancer that is afraid of her own undead creatures; 羽憐, the short tempered human wizard and a furry lover. Last and certainly one of the weirdest is 居里亞斯特斯, nicknamed Gui, the seeming homosexual demon bard (who is also a masochist) who is attracted to Prince. Together they form the team 非常隊. After a clash with 暗黑邪皇隊, a team lead by the dark elf 邪靈, the team joins the Adventurers' Tournament, to take revenge on 暗黑邪皇隊. As the Tournament progresses, Prince gets more and more tangled in trouble and heartbreak, gaining more and more enemies. If her troubles in game aren't enough, it turns out that 居 is 閔居文, her new Professor of Chinese Literature, while 醜狼 is her school clinic doctor, 李天狼. Even worse, her sworn in-game enemy, 邪靈, turns out to be her childhood sweetheart. When the Tournament committee announces that the last match will be a to-the-death battle with 600 fighters on the field, 非常隊 decides, for strategic reasons, to train with 暗黑邪皇隊。 During a training session, fighting mobs of monsters, Prince fell off a cliff and was half dead. Odd Squad and Dark Phantom split up to look for him. Wicked was the first one to find 王子, and in his pained delirium, 王子 uses the childhood name for Wicked and Wicked realizes Prince's real identity. Thus, a love rivalry flares up between 邪靈 and 居。 登場人物 世界觀及設定 The series takes place in basically two separate worlds: the real world and the world of Second Life. 現實世界 The real world of 1/2 Prince is set in 2100 A.D. where humans have developed extremely advanced technology. This includes video games which with extremely high realism that are played with the help of a helmet while the individual is asleep. When not online, the characters of 1/2 Prince live out their everyday lives. 第二生命 The world of Second Life is based off a fantasy video game with magical cities, various races and monsters and is made up of five continents: Northern, Southern, Eastern, Western and Central (Most of Prince's adventures take place on the 中央大陸). Players are only allowed to make an avatar once and cannot change anything afterward. After choosing race, the character can choose an occupation by completing certain requirements in the game. They level up by defeating monsters and gaining experience with allows them to add points to their different attributes. Note: Players do not gain experience for killing other players under normal circumstances for the beginning part of the game. After the game had been out for several months, players could kill others without penalties and gained experience from it. Note: Players who "die" in the game, they are transferred to a Rebirth Point and demoted a level. Players can form teams with one another, get married, own pets, sell and buy equipment, along with a whole range of other options all while they are really at home sleeping. Later on, the company introduced a patch which made the game more realistic. For example if the player did not take a bath he would stink among other things. Media Information Written by 御我 and illustrated by 蔡鴻忠, the 1/2 Prince manhua was serialized in 龍少年。 1/2 Prince manhua are only publishes in Taiwan and some regions of Asia. 你知道嗎？ *There are some small differences between the manhua and the light novel. For instance, Prince's hair in the manhua is blonde, while his hair is white/silver in the light novel. Some minor characters have different races of avatar. Category:漫畫 en:1/2 Prince